


Little Red

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Gen, Horror, Implied Future Bad Things, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Hermione gets left behind at Malfoy Manor. Things aren't going to end well for her.





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 10 prompt: Fenrir Greyback / Hermione Granger / "Are you supposed to be Little Red Riding Hood?" / "I'm the Big Bad Wolf."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/JxJRcqr.jpg)

Hermione stared in horror at the place where Ron and Harry had Disapparated with Dobby. She was dizzy and every part of her body ached from the torture she'd undergone and now... Now Voldemort was on his way and her friends had left without her.

She did not want to blame them. She knew they had tried to save her. Dobby had dropped a chandelier on Bellatrix and Harry might have punched Draco but Hermione was still there, slumped to the floor unable to move from the pain and fear of what was going to happen next. Voldemort would destroy her mind with Legilimency and then they would kill her. Or use her as bait to try and lure Harry and Ron into a trap.

Hermione panted and fought against the growing blackness that was threatening to take over her vision. There was a near-silent pop of Apparition. "This had better be important, Lucius," a cold, high-pitched voice seemed to growl out.

"My Lord," Lucius said, sounding like he was grovelling. Hermione couldn't tell because she couldn't see him. Her vision was dark around the edges and she could only focus on the slightest bit of colour and light in the centre of her gaze. She could see the floor and her blood, scarlet and smeared where she'd thrashed in her screams. Pale, bare feet with black fabric draped over them stepped into her line of sight. Lucius Malfoy must have continued talking but all Hermione could hear was a buzzing.

The bare feet moved away and she watched, transfixed as the droplets of her blood rose off the floor and merged, coalescing to form something wide before it floated out of her sight. It wasn't until she felt a cloak lay over her did she realise he'd turned her own blood into a cloak.

The buzzing had faded a little, enough for her to hear another voice, deep and rumbling. "Yes, my Lord, I'll be able to tame her."

Her vision dimmed further and Hermione lost consciousness.

When she awoke she was being carried. The person's chest was covered in hair and he smelled like blood and rot. Her involuntary gagging alerted her captor that she was awake.

"I like your red cloak, little girl," the voice rumbled, "are you supposed to be Little Red Riding Hood?" he chuckled and the sound of it sent shivers down her spine. He entered a room and closed a door behind him. He set her on a bed. She tried to sit up or move but everything hurt too much.

"What..." she tried to ask but her throat was raw and it only came out as a hoarse whisper.

Fenrir Greyback chuckled again and moved so his face was close to hers. He licked at the blood on her throat and neck where Bellatrix had cut her. "I'm the Big Bad Wolf, little girl, and you're mine now."


End file.
